


School Work Can Wait

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, alternate title was depression naps rip, and happy birthday Eli!, anyway enjoy friends, first thing I've written that I've liked in a very long time :'), self indulgent fic, you deserve fluff and nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: Before Eli can work on her last essay of the week, an unexpected visitor drops by in the middle of the night.





	School Work Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! It's been a while! 
> 
> Hey gang, sorry for the inactivity. Not gunna sugar coat it- with a combination of quite a few things I've been avoiding a03 lately and I haven't felt very great about the things I've been working on. This is the first good piece I've been able to write in quite a while and I'm quite happy with it, even if it is short. I hope you guys enjoy it as well ;w;.
> 
> Happy Birthday Eli! You deserve all the chocolate the world can give you.

 Eli sighs quietly as she seats herself down at her desk, placing a steaming cup of hot chocolate on a coaster just a bit away from her computer. School is brutal and after a long three days of being locked in her room, she’s finally reached the last essay on the slowly decreasing list of school work. It isn’t due for another two days, but if Eli can get it done now then she’ll have an extra two days with no school work to stress her out. **  
**

 After getting herself settled, she stretches out her arms and gets ready to furiously type up this last paper. As she opens up her document there’s a knock at the door. Eli blinks and checks the time on her computer screen, noticing it reads 1:30 am. She frowns a bit and stands up, a bit concerned she’s got a visitor this late in the evening.

 Slipper covered feet creep towards the door. She leans against it and stares outside of the peephole to see exactly who could be coming over at this late in the evening. She frowns, seeing the darkness surrounding the silhouette of someone standing there, but she doesn’t miss the familiar colour of violet hair on the top of the person’s head. She unlocks the door and pulls it open shortly afterward.

“Nozomi?” Eli whispers, opening the door up wide and unafraid. She has the light at her door flicked on! The darkness of the outdoors can’t creep inside as long as that’s there.

 Nozomi stands there, bags under her eyes and a tired smile on her face. While Eli’s always happy to see her girlfriend, this girl looks like she’s been suffering the same fate as her these last few days. Eli smiles sympathetically when she notices the book bag tucked under her arm. She steps out of the door way and lets the tired girl inside her apartment, shutting the door behind her after she’s entered. She’s surprised that Nozomi’s come over so late in the evening to finish her homework, but if she needs help finishing Eli doesn’t mind working alongside her.

“Want some hot chocolate?” Eli asks, “The kettle’s still hot and has enough for a second cup.”

 Nozomi shakes her head, not saying a word as the girl kicks off her shoes and instead makes her way to Eli’s bedroom. Eli tilts her head, watching her go with a quizzical expression. A worry seed plants itself in her stomach and she’s quick to follow her, going from tired student to worried partner almost instantly. Nozomi normally sends her a message when she’s on her way over but Eli’s gotten nothing since this afternoon. Is everything okay?  
  
 As they enter her room Eli watches as Nozomi moves towards Eli’s bed. Almost instantly she drops her bag onto the floor, opening it up quickly and diving inside for it’s contents. She still hasn’t said a single word and it’s worrying Eli more. Nozomi struggles for a moment and when Eli moves to help her, the contents of the bag pop out and Eli blinks in mild surprise. Out of the confines of Nozomi’s book bag she pulls out what looks like… a blanket?  
  
“Nozomi?!” Eli exclaims quietly, hoping she finally replies. She stares at her with concern on her features but she can’t lie- she’s a little amused seeing how Nozomi was able to fit a semi decent sized throw blanket into her bag.  
  
“Don’t mind me,” Nozomi murmurs, much more sleepy than Eli could have imagined, “Finished my last essay and I’m rewarding myself.”  
  
 Unlike Eli, all of Nozomi’s papers were due the very next day by 8 am, so the poor girl has definitely been consumed by all her school work a lot more than Eli has in these last few days. Eli smiles a bit at the cute reward Nozomi’s given herself, but even now at almost quarter to two in the morning, Eli knows there’s more to it than just Nozomi rewarding herself. She watches as Nozomi wraps the blanket around her and falls onto Eli’s bed, rather ungracefully. A couple pillows topple to the floor and Nozomi’s face is buried into Eli’s comforter. Eli glances at her computer and her quickly cooling hot drink, thinking about her choices: swiftly type up her final paper now and stay up god knows how much longer, or take this opportunity to join Nozomi on the bed and worry about that final paper in the morning.   
  
 When she thinks about it like that the question is an obvious no brainer. Eli walks to her desk, shutting her laptop and grabbing her hot chocolate. She takes the biggest gulp possible before putting the now half full mug back down on the desk, where it will probably stay for the night. She turns back to her bed and see’s Nozomi’s face still pressed into her comforter, undisturbed.

 Eli walks over, grabbing the pillows that fell off the floor and placing them just above Nozomi’s head. After that Eli slides up next to Nozomi, wrapping her arms around her blanket covered love. Nozomi shifts a bit, turning her head out of the blanket under her to face Eli. Her eyes are so tired and the poor girl looks like she’s been stressed out with a lot more than just school work. Eli’s gaze softens and she brings a hand up, brushing some strands of hair from Nozomi’s face. Nozomi’s eyes close and she shuffles under her blanket, wiggling her arms up until she’s lifted it up just enough for Eli to slide under it with her.

 That’s just what Eli does, not even caring that she’s in the same clothes she’s been in since yesterday afternoon. The blanket just barely covers the both of them but it doesn’t matter much when Eli brings her arms around Nozomi and hugs the other girl to her. Nozomi fits snugly against her, head tucked under her chin and eyes closing as she takes in the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon on Eli’s person. Eli can hear her inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, and a soothing aura begins to fill her bedroom. Eli hadn’t realized just how badly she needed this until now as her eyes begin to close and her body starts to relax.

 In that moment, it’s only them. No deadlines, no essays, no pressures from outside life or overwhelming thoughts. Just two tired gays wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with each other. Eli’s hands run through violet tresses of hair and soon she can feel the even breathing of her girlfriend sleeping, and not long after her motions stop and she too welcomes sleeps warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, taking the time to comment, and leaving Kudos!  
> All comments are appreciated and I'm sorry if I drop of the face of the a03 world again in the near future. I'm not going to lie, I'll probably be avoiding the love live tag like the plague until I feel confident things that make me uncomfortable are being posted less frequently.
> 
> I'll try to write more and publish more soon though! I'll do my rubesty :') thanks for being patient with me, and thanks for reading!


End file.
